


Born to Serve

by heghlumeH



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heghlumeH/pseuds/heghlumeH
Summary: The thoughts of the Emperor’s most loyal servant
Kudos: 2





	Born to Serve

My Lady need not give me a command.  
She does not order or request my act.  
I know her mind and what she will demand.  
To me her thoughts and mere belief are fact.  
While she was made to lead and rule above,  
My form was born to serve and not to know.  
Should she see me and do so with no love,  
Then still to her I would obey below.  
Of all her aides my service is unique.  
Without her in this world I’d be alone.  
A monstrous body that will never speak;  
I am a twisted thing of teeth and bone.  
So while her fight to death she must endure,  
My Lady will have at her side Aymr.

**Author's Note:**

> Though one of the wikis give the pronunciation of Aymr as “uh-MEER,” based on the pronunciation of the guy dubbing the Sakurai’s overview of Byleth in smash, given the spelling of Aymr, the Japanese name (アイムール、aimūru), and the mythological source (Aymur, one of the weapons used by Baal of the Ancient Canaanite Religion), I’m going with the assumption that it’s pronounced more like “Aye-MOOR.”
> 
> I like to imagine that all the twitching and possibly sentient weapons are indeed that, and since Aymr was made specifically for one person, it has rather strong feelings.


End file.
